


Suck My Cock, Sir

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Classroom Sex, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Student Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way, Teacher Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy





	Suck My Cock, Sir

Being a teacher is a versatile job. Gerard had been aware of that when he chose to become one, and, truth be told, he had looked forward to it – to meeting all the different kids, putting effort in educating them, becoming an important part of the process of them growing up. Coming up with different methods to teach them different stuff, so they would be interested in what he had to say. Get them to like you. Accepting some kids simply wouldn't like you, and learning that was totally fine as well, because that's just what life was like.

What he had not expected, though, was getting eye-fucked by one of his students every single period. 

There was this one class Gerard really loved teaching, he had a pretty good relation to most of the kids and could feel they respected him. He'd been feeling really comfortable teaching them – until he had noticed an awfully handsome boy sitting in the very back, grinning and somehow managing to bite his bottom lip at the same time, staring at him with enough hunger and lust in his eyes to make Gerard's dick twitch. This student's name was Frank Iero. 

Four things needed to be said. Firstly, Gerard was a good person, who always tried to do the right things. He was an introvert, bashful around people he didn't know, and he was doing his best to go through life without having to endure any kind of argument.  
Secondly, Frank was a bad person. Well, not _really_ bad, of course, he wasn't a murderer or something equally horrible, but his personality contrasted beautifully and completely with Gerard's. Frank was an extrovert, and an extraordinarily outspoken one, not bothering with mincing his words whatsoever. He never raised his hand when he wanted to partake in Gerard's lessons, which of course bothered Gerard, mainly because his interjections all were pretty insolent and not connected to the discussed subject at all, but he had stopped asking him to put his hand up after Frank had ignored it about five times, because it was getting ridiculous.  
Thirdly, Frank was aware of the effect he had on his teacher, and he obviously fucking loved it. Although everything in Gerard strove against the affection he inevitably felt towards his student, he couldn't force it down. He really tried to ignore the way he sometimes stopped speaking in the middle of lecturing when he looked at Frank, and somehow his brain would stop working every time that happened, and Frank would just grin and arch an eyebrow and make Gerard feel even more stupid and awkward. Gerard also tried to ignore the stark urge to stare at Frank when the class was supposed to do their tasks, but mostly ended up staring anyway, and, as if the student could feel his teacher's eyes on his body, Frank would look up every time and catch Gerard gazing, and then he would simply smirk smugly, and sometimes lick his lips or fucking wink before returning to what he was doing.  
And fourthly, it was killing Gerard. Slowly but surely; and what was torturing him the most was when he lay in bed at around eleven at night, with his fingers wrapped tightly around his cock and two fingers in his ass, thinking about his student, aware of how wrong and morally despicable that was, and that he would definitely go to hell for it, but masturbating anyway until he would shoot his load onto his fingers and stomach and was nothing but a wincing, panting mess with a sore conscious. Feeling guilty didn't stop him from repeating the process the following night, though. 

It was getting worse every day. Sometimes Gerard would even hesitate to go into the class, despite how fast his heart beat in excitement at the thought of seeing Frank again, but then telling himself that he was an adult, that he should be a little more self-confident at twenty seven and not let a student influence him so much. So he would stand in front of his class every day, or, more accurately, he usually sat down behind his desk in order to hide his boner, fighting against what Frank's mere presence was doing to him. 

Frank wasn't even legal.

_Frank was hot._

Frank was his student.

_Frank was obviously enjoying Gerard's attention._

Frank was too young to know what was good for him.

_Gerard knew how to make Frank feel really good, though._

Gerard shook his head dismissively, forcing himself to focus on the here and now. It was Friday, October 31st, around two thirty in the afternoon. He was in class, in _that_ class, desperately waiting for the bell to ring, knowing it was still more than half an hour until the universe would do him this favor. Gerard was supposed to focus on the work on his desk before him, and he really wanted to get some of it done so he wouldn't have to do it this weekend, but, as usually, focusing was generally hard with Frank Iero in the room. And it wasn't the only hard thing in this room, to make matters worse. Gerard's cock was pressing against the insides of his boxers almost furiously, mercilessly urging him to touch it, which, of course, he couldn't and wouldn't do, not here. His eyes flickered to the dark-haired beauty in the back and he almost moaned at the sight of him chewing his gum with a half-opened mouth, occasionally letting his tongue play with it, sending Gerard's imagination on a very dirty journey. Gerard bit his lip as a vivid picture of what else Frank could do with his obviously skillful tongue formed in his head and sent a warm, tingly feeling straight to his dick, making him blush and squirm uncomfortably. This was so wrong, but so damn arousing at the same time. 

“Mr Way?”

Gerard's whole body jolted as one of his student's voice brought him back to reality. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment as he now looked at a lovely brunette girl who was smiling at him with her hand in the air. 

“Sorry, Stella,” he mumbled quickly, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn't too bad. “I was just- uh, deep in thought-”

Stella chuckled and stopped him with a wave of her hand. “It's okay, sir. Weekend is coming soon,” she offered him a warm-hearted grin before continuing to speak. “Anyway, I got a question concerning task number three...”

Gerard nodded and got up, thanking god that his dick had gone limp at the awkward encounter. He went to Stella's desk and explained what she needed to do. As he was talking to her, a voice he recognized as Frank's was to be heard, muffled and quiet enough to prevent him from understanding what he was saying. Gerard didn't like students talking to each other in his lessons, but since it was Frank he decided not to say anything. Also, Frank was at least trying to talk quietly. 

When Gerard took a seat at his desk again and Frank was still talking to the boy next to him, though, he decided he had to ask him to be silent and continue working. He saw a few students throwing annoyed looks at Frank and then pleading ones in Gerard's direction, hoping he would make him shut up soon. Suddenly the boy next to Frank burst into laughter, and Gerard couldn't procrastinate it any longer.

“Boys,” he said firmly. “What's so funny? You're distracting your classmates, please stop talking.”

“S-sorry sir,” Pete next to Frank uttered, breathing hard from laughing and with tears in his eyes. “Frank just- he said something funny.”

“Did he now?” Gerard said, trying to sound dismissive. “I'm sure you can continue talking about the funny subject after this lesson.”

“I was talking about you, actually,” Frank said with a bold grin, Pete chuckled again. Gerard looked at him and almost whimpered and felt the bulge in his pants growing again. Fuck, that guy was so ridiculously hot.

“Oh,” he answers weakly. “I wasn't aware my presence was this entertaining to you.”

“I wouldn't say entertaining,” Frank remarked calmly, leaning back. “More like... amusing. Enjoyable. Yeah, I would dare to say your presence pleases me, Mr Way.” 

Gerard swallowed and bit the insides of his cheek to repress a moan. “Well, that's good to hear, Frank. Now, if you don't mind, please continue working-”

“Don't you want to hear what I said to Pete?” Frank interjected, grinning eagerly. 

“No, it's none of my business. Please just-”

“I was talking about your ass,” Frank continued, ignoring Gerard's words. “I said that your ass was fucking hot, especially and those pants, sir. And then we laughed because we know Stella has hell of a crush on you and talked to you not to get information on the task, but just so she could _talk_ to you and you would be near her, and then you bend over like a slut so everyone but her can look at your ass, that's kind of ironic, isn't it?”

The whole class was quiet after that, even Pete had stopped chuckling and looked rather shocked, unable to believe Frank had just said all that in front of the whole class. Stella turned around and looked at him indignantly, her mouth hanging slightly open. 

Gerard didn't know what to say, and he remained silent for about half a minute before it occurred to him that he, in fact, was the teacher, meaning he was supposed to rebuke Frank for what he'd just said. His mouth was too dry, and he didn't know whether that was from shock about Frank's audacity or the fact that he calling him a slut and talking about his ass had made him even hornier than before. 

“I-” he finally breathed, swallowing hard. “Frank Iero, this is not how you talk to me. What you said about Stella was incredibly rude-”

“-And true.”

“-And I will not tolerate this behavior. Detention, Mr Iero,” he continued, ignoring Frank's words as he forced a firm look onto his face, although everything he really wanted to do was to kneel down in front of his students and beg him to call him a slut again. 

Frank stared at him with so much confidence that Gerard regretted condemning him to detention immediately. He knew it was necessary, though, he needed to be authoritative in front of all the other students, or they would start talking to him the same way, thinking it was okay. “Yes, sir,” Frank answered bitter-sweetly, playing with the chewing gum in his mouth. 

Stella's hand shot up in the air, her face bright red. “Sir-” she gasped as soon as Gerard's eyes rested on her. “Sir, what Frank said is not true! I- Please don't believe anything he said, it's-”

“You fucking know it's true,” Frank scoffed from behind. “Everybody knows you wanna get laid by Mr Way-”

“Frank!”

“-or do you just want to suck his dick? Either way, your attempts are fucking pathetic, so-”

“Frank Iero,” Gerard spoke strictly. “You will not talk to my students like that. If you say one more insulting word, I will inform the principal and your parents.”

Frank just grinned his fucking grin and shrugged, but kept his mouth shut.

“I want you to apologize,” Gerard continued, looking at Stella concernedly. Of course he had noticed she had kind of a crush on him, but he thought it was kind of cute, honestly, because he didn't like girls anyway so it was nonchalant. She didn't deserve getting denounced like that. 

“I never apologize, sir,” Frank stated and folded his arms. 

Gerard sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Only three more minutes until this lesson was over, so he guessed he could just send the kids home already. “Okay, whatever. Everybody but Frank can leave now, have a nice weekend and see you on Monday. You don't have to finish the tasks at home, we will continue working on them next week, okay?” Everybody nodded their heads and slowly rose from their seats, some said their goodbyes, Stella apologized and told him she didn't have a crush on him, but he was an attractive man nonetheless, of course, but it would be weird if she had feelings for her teacher, right?, and with a nervous smile and a red face, she was the last person to leave the classroom before Frank and Gerard were alone. 

Gerard didn't want to do this. Not only had he just prolonged his weekend, but also he now was alone with the student he fantasized about every night. He felt his whole buddy fuzz as his eyes met Frank's, who still sat in the back with his arms crossed in front if his chest and a naughty grin on his pretty face. 

“That wasn't cool, Frank,” Gerard informed him. “Why did you say that?”

“'cause it's true. And I couldn't stand her adoring you any longer, it's disgusting,” Frank spat. 

“It's none of your business. Please come sit in the front, I have a task for you I want you to solve, I'll grade you for it.”

Frank smiled as he got up and sat down at the desk in front of Gerard's. “I don't think so, sir,” he said calmly. “I have better plans than do more shit for school.”

“Oh?” Gerard's heart hammered in his chest, and he immediately felt disgusted by himself as he realized he was hoping Frank would indicate them having sex. Fucking pathetic. “I- Frank, I don't care what your intentions are, I am your teacher, and therefore-”

“You know what day it is today?” Frank interrupted him with a bright smile, and he looked so fucking good, especially now, as he was so much closer to Gerard than usually, that he decided to drop what he had wanted to say and come at the talk. 

“Halloween?” Gerard replied, clueless to where Frank was going with this.

“True. But also it is my birthday today, I'm finally turning 18!” 

“Wow, that's cool. Congratulations,” Gerard said with a shy smile. “Sorry for letting you stay behind on your special day, but I have to, you know.”

“I know,” Frank said with a grin. “I don't mind. As I said, I enjoy your presence.”

Gerard blushed and nodded briefly, then pretended to focus on his work. That little shit was trying to flirt with him, he could feel it, and if his cock wasn't ridiculously hard still, he would have been tempted to just stand up and walk out of the room, intimidated by what Frank might have in mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Although Frank was 18 now, so technically an adult, it still would be illegal, and Gerard still could lose his job and freedom for so much as flirting with his student. 

“I think you enjoy my presence as well, Mr Way,” Frank said after a minute or two. “I think I make you nervous, and you like it.”

“Frank, please-” Gerard started, forcing his eyes to stay on the papers in front of him so he wouldn't have to look at his gorgeous student. “I don't even want to know what you're trying to talk me into, and I really hope you're not willing to keep this going.”

“Oh no, sir, I'm not intending to _talk_ to you for the rest of this hour. I have better things in mind.” 

Gerard's cock twitched and he shifted on his chair, still refusing to look at his student and deciding that no answer at all would be the best way to react, so he just pressed his lips together and continued pretending to be busy. 

“I think you know what I'm talking about,” Frank continued. “I saw your face when I called you a slut, sir. You liked that, didn't you?”

He couldn't _not_ look at Frank as he said that, his throat dry as he stared into Frank's animalistic eyes. Holy fuck, this was going to end horribly, Gerard could feel it. 

“I knew it,” Frank grinned, delicately taking the chewing gum out of his mouth to stick it under the table without bothering to be subtle about it. Then he got up and walked towards Gerard's desk, shoving some of his papers aside so he could sit on the edge of the table right next to where Gerard was sitting, grinning down at him. He sighed dramatically before he continued speaking, Gerard watching him with an open mouth and his view somewhat blurry. “It's hard to resist, isn't it?” Frank said, resting a hand on his own thigh. Gerard licked his lip unconsciously when he started moving his hand higher towards his crotch and, as Gerard noticed just now, the prominent bulge in his slacks. “And it gets harder everyday, am I right? What would you say if I wanted you to kiss me, Mr Way, would you still be able to resist?”

He looked at Gerard expectantly, his hand almost touching his dick. Gerard could do nothing other than stare at him, his own dick throbbing in his pants, begging for release Gerard knew he couldn't give himself now. He was pretty sure this shit was illegal already, and he really didn't want to go any further. But that image was so hot, the way Frank was sitting right in front of him with a hard-on and a face like a fucking model. 

When Frank realized Gerard wouldn't say anything, he sighed but continued talking. “I see, you're acting like you don't care, right? Like you wouldn't totally love getting fucked by your student, like you wouldn't moan and squirm and fucking scream my name? You're such a slut, Mr Way, I bet you jerk off to me all the time, don't you?”

Gerard winced when Frank's hand suddenly was in his hair, forcing him to look at him, harshly enough to make him groan in pain. Fuck. Fucking shit. He thought about pushing Frank away, leaving and never thinking about this ever again and possibly moving to another continent, but before he could open his mouth to verbalize anything at all, Frank sighed in annoyance and pressed Gerard's face right against his fucking crotch. 

And Frank was so hard, and felt so huge. Gerard gasped, his hands clutching Frank's thighs in order to push him away, but either Frank was really strong, or Gerard was just incredibly weak-willed at the moment, because his struggles only leaded to Frank grinding against his face a little rougher. 

“Fucking answer me, whore!” he hissed, now tugging at Gerard's hair with both of his hands. 

“Fuck, Frank-” Gerard moaned, desperately trying to back-pedal. “Stop that, what the hell-?!”

He groaned when Frank suddenly pushed him away, almost hard enough to make Gerard fall off his chair, but he caught himself in the very last second. He looked up at Frank, confused but undeniably horny, and Frank just smirked down at him. “I take the look on your face as a clear yes,” he stated, jumping off the table to stand next to Gerard, back resting against the desk. “And now be a good girl and get on your fucking knees and suck me off.” 

Gerard gazed at him in disbelief. “I- excuse me?”

“You heard me, bitch. Suck me off,” Frank repeated with a shrug, opening his pants. “It's my birthday, remember?” he added with a slight chuckle. 

Gerard licked his lips, his eyes focused on what Frank was doing with his hands. This was so wrong. Yet he knew he was going to do exactly what Frank would ask him to, because hell yes, was he a slut for him, and he was far too hard to stop himself now. “Can I at least lock the door, please?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Why, don't you want people to know how fucking dirty you are, sir?” Frank teased, but nodded. “Fine, since you asked so nicely.”

Gerard swallowed and nodded, then got up with shaky legs. His hands trembled as he locked the door, the sweat making him slide multiple times, and he heard Frank sigh impatiently behind him. When he finally succeeded and turned around, Frank had already freed himself of his pants and underwear, and Gerard stared at his dick, mouth watering, and before he knew it, he found himself on his knees in front of the half-naked student, hungry and eager to feel the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue. 

Frank looked down on him through half-closed eyes, biting his lips like he had done so many times before, and he looked just like Gerard had imagined it all the times when he jerked off. He was holding the base of his shaft in his left hand, the other one now raking through his teacher's hair, softer than before. And god, his dick _was_ huge, long and thick with a veiny shaft. Gerard opened his mouth, ready to take him in, ready to do anything. 

“I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, sir,” Frank said, his breath sounding labored as he started rubbing his tip against his teacher's lips, spreading a bead of pre cum and making Gerard moan wantonly, “I knew you would look so pretty on your knees for me, that's what you like, isn't it? Sucking dick? And I bet you like swallowing all the cum, as well, don't you, whore?”

Gerard closed his eyes briefly and nodded, feeling what was left of his dignity fade away. Frank grinned and shoved his dick into his mouth, and Gerard almost choked when his hips suddenly snapped forward and made him gag around the heavy meat. The whole situation was absurd and seemed surreal, but maybe the latter was a good thing because it helped Gerard pretend it was just another fantasy of his. Admittedly, it felt way too real to be a fantasy, especially when Frank started to thrust into Gerard's mouth without any hesitation, ignoring the choked noises his teacher emitted. Tears welled up in Gerard's eyes and he looked up at Frank's pleasured face, silently begging him to be more gentle, but begging him to keep going at the same time, because fuck, this was even better than he had thought it could be, and he hadn't even known how much he liked letting men fuck his mouth, but as he felt Frank's cock sliding in and out, he realized this was exactly the kind of sex he was into. When he had gotten used to the steady rhythm, he even let his tongue flicker around Frank's dick occasionally, making the young man moan and throw his head back. 

“Fuck, sir,” Frank mumbled hoarsely, voice thick with lust. “Your mouth was fucking made for my dick, oh god, it feels so good- you're so warm-”

Gerard hummed in approval, taking in the expression on Frank's face, the thin layer of sweat on it, the way his fingers now gripped his hair tighter and he trust his hips at an even quicker pace. He obviously was close to cumming, and Gerard felt utterly joyful imagining what it would be like having Frank explode in his mouth, feel the pulsating and then the hot liquid, and how pleased Frank would be if he swallowed it all. 

But before Gerard could get too eager for the taste of his student's cum, Frank pulled back and his hands left Gerard's hair. He breathed heavily, running his fingers through his own hair, looking down at his teacher.

“Holy fuck, Mr Way,” he uttered, grinning. “I almost fucking came down your throat-”

“W-Why did you stop?” Gerard dared to ask, finding himself very comfortable on his knees in front if Frank, desperate for more. “I- please, I wanna taste-”

Frank chuckled and caressed Gerard's cheek soothingly. “God, you're a whore. So good for me, sir, such a good whore for me, aren't you?”

Gerard nodded keenly, feeling his heart swell at Frank's praise. 

“But I have further intentions, sir,” Frank explained. “I wouldn't just want to blow my load in your mouth after what, ten minutes of you giving me a blowjob? No, there's more I wanna do to you sir, I've been waiting for so long-”

“So have I,” Gerard admitted, his voice broken from Frank fucking into him so roughly. “You... fuck, you were right. I do jerk off to you, like every fucking evening, I'm so sorry, god.”

Embarrassment overcame him, but before he could actually realize what he had just said, Frank interrupted his train of thoughts. “You're so hot, Mr Way. But cumming without my permission? You naughty little girl. I won't tolerate that today, you hear me? You don't cum until I tell you to.”

“Yes,” Gerard gasped all too quickly. “I understand.” 

Frank smirked. “Good.” Then he pulled his teacher up by his hair and forced his lips against the other man's harshly, their teeth clicking at the rough collision, but neither of them could care at the moment. Gerard felt Frank's tongue intrude his mouth and he parted his lips eagerly, letting his tongue get dominated by Frank's all too easily, as he moaned into his student's mouth. Frank's hands squeezed his ass and he jolted, making the younger grin and slap his cheek instead, then Frank's hands were fumbling with his teacher's zipper. Gerard's heartbeat accelerated as he realized what was about to happen, his throbbing dick jerking when he suddenly felt Frank's warm hands around it. He kissed him more fiercely, eager to cum although he knew he wasn't allowed to, and his head spun, making him feel like he was on some kind of wicked drug, as Frank moved his fist up and down at a rapid pace. 

“So hard for me, sir,” Frank breathed into Gerard's mouth, making him whimper. “And I haven't even touched you. Like getting treated like this, huh? Like being a little cock slut?”

“Shit, Frank, yes-” Gerard uttered, body shaking violently. “Please-”

“But before we're doing anything, unfortunately, I will have to punish you,” Frank decided, pulling away. Gerard moaned in protest but didn't dare to say anything, so he just stared at Frank, confused what he was supposed to get punished for. “Take off your clothes, and then bend over your fucking desk and let me punish you.”

“For- for what?” Gerard mewled as he hurried to comply, telling himself it was okay to be naked in front of Frank as shame flooded through him, because Frank was almost completely bared as well. Once he was undressed, he shoved his papers aside, finding himself completely indifferent to the mess he was causing and the amount of time he would be needing to reorder everything, and brought himself in the position Frank had demanded, chest flat to the desk. 

“Many things,” Frank said in a nonchalant matter as he placed himself behind his teacher, hand stroking his thigh and the curve of his ass. “For having such a perfect ass, for example. God, you're so pretty, sir, and you let all the girls look at you, practically asking to make them want you, but you would never fuck your students, would you?” Frank smacked his ass cheek roughly, making him whine softly against the wooden material of the desk, breath hitching. “No, of course you wouldn't. You only let your students fuck you. And, oh god, sir, I will fuck that cute little ass of yours, and it will be so hard that you won't be able to move for days, I will fucking rip you apart.” 

Gerard bit his lip, his dick hardening even more at Frank's words, although he hadn't expected that to be possible. “Fucking do it then, Frank,” he hissed, unable to wait any longer. 

His impatience earned him another firm smack. “Uh uh, sir, that's not how it's going to be. I decide when I fuck you, I don't take shit from you, got that? Right now, you're nothing but a desperate little slut to me, and if you keep being so disrespectful, I won't let you cum.” He hit him again, hard enough to make Gerard gasp at the sting. “And now I want _you_ to apologize. I want you to be sorry for being so impatient, and for being a horny little whore.”

“I- I'm sorry,“ Gerard found himself gasping, scraping his nails across the wood. “I'm sorry for being such a whore, Frank, fuck, please.”

“Whose whore are you, Mr Way?” Frank inquired, smacking him again. 

Gerard hissed, feeling his ass turning red. “Yours, Frank,” he breathed. “I'm your whore, fuck.”

“Good girl,” Frank smiled and gave him one last slap. Then Gerard could feel his student's warm lips on his thigh, and he closed his eyes, because oh god, he knew what he was about to do and he had imagined this a ridiculous amount of times. Holding his breath, he followed what Frank was doing with his mouth, the way he now kissed the insides of his thighs, sometimes licking small wet strips across his skin, and by the time he had reached his ass, Gerard's whole body was shaking in excitement for what he was about to do. 

“Stay still for me, sir,” Frank breathed hotly, Gerard whimpered in response, then Frank's hands were separating his cheeks and he bluntly pressed his tongue against his teacher's hole. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Gerard gasped, barely able to control the words leaving his mouth as he desperately closed his eyes. 

Frank chuckled amusedly, his breath felt cold where he had left a wet mark on Gerard, making the older man jump a little. Then he spread Gerard's cheeks a little further, the air leaving Gerard's lungs for a couple of seconds as he felt his student pressing into him, his tongue twitching and doing all kinds of unholy things until Gerard forgot how fucking illegal all this was and could do nothing other than simply moan against his desk as he pressed against Frank in the hope that his tongue would slide even further into him. Frank's fingers dug into his soft flesh, probably leaving bruises, but Gerard just didn't fucking care. Suddenly Frank pulled his tongue completely out, just to now lap over his hole, opening his teacher for him. His right hand left Gerard's cheek and then he could feel a finger pressing into him, accompanied by Frank's tongue still licking over the rim, dipping into him every now and then. One finger became two, Frank increased the pace, fucking into his teacher faster and faster, stretching him and hitting his prostate at some point, and that's when Gerard's whole body jolted and he had to bite his fist to stop himself from screaming out his student's name. 

“Fuck, fuck, Frank, oh _god_.” Gerard gasped for breath as Frank kept fingering and eating him out. “Shit, please...”

“That's it, sir, fucking let me hear you,” Frank uttered, using his fingers to make Gerard squirm around him. “Say my name, fucking beg me to fuck you.”

“Frank,” Gerard panted, his head spinning. “Frank, please. Just- Just fuck me, please-” 

Adding a third finger, Frank bit his teacher's cheek playfully, making Gerard cry out softly. He scissored him a little more, using his tongue every now and then, and suddenly the warm heat was gone from Gerard's body and all he could do was gasp and shiver, incoherent sentences and pleas leaving his mouth.

“Please fuck me,” he moaned desperately. “God, I fucking _beg_ you-” Gerard whimpered when he finally felt Frank's cock pressing against his fairly well stretched entrance, pushing his tip into him. “Holy shit, _yes_ ,” he heard himself breathe. 

“Need me to fuck you, Mr Way?” Frank asked, and, despite the thick lust in his voice, sounded almost innocent. “Do you need me to take you so hard you scream my name?”

“Yes, yes Frank, anything, please,” Gerard pleaded, not caring how pathetic he sounded. 

“Do you let all your students fuck you on your desk, sir?” Frank inquired.

“N-No, Frank, just you, _please-_ ” And then he cried out as Frank's hips snapped forward and his complete length was buried in Gerard's tight heat. 

Gerard gasped desperately, biting his lip as the familiar stretch shot through him. The last time he had bottomed was long, too long ago, and now, as he felt Frank's dick stretch him out in the best way possible, he realized how much he had missed this, the feeling of getting owned by another man, being his slut, even if it only was for a short while. Frank moaned behind him, taking a minute for Gerard to adjust to the sensation before pulling back almost all the way just to slam back into his teacher, eliciting another cry from Gerard's throat. 

“God, you're _tight_ , Mr Way,” Frank panted, his fingers digging into his teacher's hips. “Such a good fuck.”

“Fuck me,” Gerard begged, and apparently that was all Frank had waited for, because he now pulled back again and thrust in even harder than before, and soon he had built a rapid pace. Digging his nails into the shaking desk, Gerard panted and cried, praying nobody would hear them because there was no way he could be quiet, and Frank's noises were the hottest he had ever heard as he gasped and cursed, complimenting Gerard from time to time, and Gerard wished he could see him. 

“Please-” Gerard uttered, relieved when Frank actually slowed down a little so he could voice what he was trying to say. “Please, can I turn around, I wanna look at you-”

“Yes, god, I wanna see your pretty face, sir, yes,” Frank agreed shakily, before he pulled out. Gerard turned around so now his back was resting against the surface of the desk, and he almost came when he looked at his student's blushed face. His mouth was wet, either from himself licking and biting his lips or still from licking his teacher's asshole, his eyes were blown and wide, his hair messy and a little sweaty. Gerard spread his legs quickly, eager to feel Frank inside him again. 

Frank lined himself up and wasted no time before pushing into his teacher once again. Gerard forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch how his student's expression changed as the pleasure overwhelmed him, his eyebrows drawn together slightly and his mouth agape, eyes fixed on Gerard's. He grabbed his teacher's hips again and fucked into him roughly, and suddenly Gerard almost screamed when he could feel his student's cock rubbing against his prostate. 

“Shit-” he gasped, eyes rolling back with pure pleasure. Frank thrust into him again, hitting the same spot, making Gerard completely lose it. 

“Right there, Mr Way?” Frank asked teasingly, pushing against Gerard's sweet spot again, and Gerard couldn't even catch his breath to form an answer, so he just nodded desperately. Frank smirked and now hit his teacher's prostate with every single thrust. Soon Gerard felt the familiar sensation form in his stomach and he just barely remembered what Frank had said earlier, that he couldn't cum until Frank told him to, an order that seemed almost impossible now. 

“I- I need t-to cum, Frank,” he uttered shakily, looking into his student's eyes pleadingly. 

Frank smiled and shook his head lightly. “Not yet, sir, fucking hold it.” 

Gerard whined, but bit his lip and nodded. He now propped himself up on his elbows, a process really difficult when someone thrusts into you harshly during it, but when he finally had managed, Frank leaned forward and pulled him into a fierce kiss, one hand in his teacher's hair while the other one was grabbing his hips to steady the both of them. Gerard moaned when he felt Frank's tongue against his lips again, he opened up eagerly and let him enter, and they ended up licking and breathing into each other's mouths. Faintly, he still could taste himself on Frank's tongue, and the memories of Fank rimming him made him shiver again and feel much closer to his orgasm. He whined and Frank, obviously getting the hint, bit his bottom lip warningly. 

“Don't cum,” he growled against Gerard's lips, accelerating the rhythm to make his teacher squirm even more.

“P-please, Frank,” Gerard gasped. “Please, I need to cum so bad, I-”

“You're such a slut, Mr Way,” Frank stated with a small smirk as his fingers wrapped around Gerard's throat, squeezing lightly. He broke the kiss off to stare into Gerard's frightened eyes when he increased the pressure on his windpipe, Gerard's heart doing somersaults, as Frank introduced him to another kink of his he had no idea he had. Frank grinned dirtily and hit Gerard's prostate again, especially hard this time, making his teacher tremble. “God, you're so into that, aren't you? You're such a good sub for me, sir, it's almost ridiculous.”

Gerard looked into his student's eyes pleadingly as he felt himself getting strangled, and for a few seconds he couldn't fucking breathe, and for some reason that made him feel even more aroused instead of actually scared. Frank loosened his grip and Gerard gasped for breath, his dick throbbing between their bodies. Then Frank's fingers tightened again, and they stayed like this a little longer this time. Gerard could practically see the immense pleasure Frank was feeling in his eyes as he completely took control over his teacher, playing with him a little longer before removing his hand. Instead, he now wrapped his fingers around Gerard's dick, and he cried out at the mere contact. 

“Beg for it,” Frank demanded as he started jacking him off in the same rhythm he penetrated Gerard's ass. 

“Please,” Gerard blustered out immediately. Frank's tight grip felt so good around his sensitive dick, and every stroke brought him just a little closer. “Please, god, please let me cum. I'd do fucking anything, Frank- Please, I need it so, so bad-”

Frank bit his lip and smirked, then nodded and moved his hand just a little faster, his thumb running over the slit every time. “Cum for me, Mr Way.” 

And fuck, did Gerard cum. His hips jolted forwards as he finally allowed himself to orgasm, the white liquid shooting thickly onto their stomachs and Frank's hand as the younger one kept pumping him, not caring that Gerard's elbows had given in and his whole body twitched and squirmed. He was completely gone for a few minutes as he indulged in his orgasm, oblivious to anything that happened around him. When his aftershocks ebbed away, he noticed Frank had fucked him through it as he hit his prostate especially hard, making him groan in oversensitivity.

“F-Frank,” Gerard said weakly. “Fuck, I'm- it hurts, please stop-”

“Uh, uh, sir,” Frank stated, fucking into him roughly. “It's your own fault for cumming so early.”

“That's- no, god. It hurts, Frank-”

“I don't fucking care, slut,” Frank said with a self-confident smirk.

Gerard groaned in defeat and let the back of his head hit the desk, trying to ignore the way too intense sensation of Frank fucking him so harshly after having such a powerful orgasm. God, what they were doing was so fucked, Gerard began to see things a little clearer again, now that he had cum. But it was so fucking good, even better than anything Gerard had ever imagined, and Frank was so hot, and his orgasm had been so good, and he just hoped this wouldn't end in a disaster. Frank's hips began to stutter now, his rhythm becoming irregular and somewhat messy, and Gerard knew he was close. 

“God, gonna cum so hard,” Frank uttered as if he had read Gerard's mind. “Gonna fill you up, sir, fuck-”

“Yes, Frank, please,” Gerard answered crookedly, having to muster all his strength to pronounce actual words. “Mark me as yours, fuck, please cum inside me, I wanna feel you cum-”

“Shit,” Frank cursed, speeding up his thrusts even more, and fucked into him one, two more times until the orgasm overcame him and he panted his teacher's name, pressing his hips against Gerard's as he rode out the orgasm. “Oh god, Mr Way-” 

It took him a minute or two to pull out, still breathing heavily. Gerard still lay on the desk, also gasping, looking at Frank with a mix of curiosity, regret and fuzziness from the orgasm. 

It was Frank who talked first, and a cheeky grin played around the corners of his mouth. “Wow. Fuck, sir, that was- something.”

“I... y-yes,” Gerard stuttered. He swallowed hard and got up from the table, barely managing to stumble around the desk to the pile of his clothes on the floor. His ass already hurt like hell, sore from the rough intrusion, and his legs were still shaking.  
They both got dressed without saying anything. Gerard bit his lip as he watched Frank from the corner of his eye, nervous to what he was going to do next, aware of the fact that he easily could go to the principal or the police and ruin his teacher's life. 

“You don't have to look at me like that,” Frank said after a couple of seconds when he was fully dressed. “I won't tell anybody about what happened, okay? Besides, it was me who initiated it.”

“I- I know, but- please promise you won't let anybody know. Not even your friends.” Gerard begged, looking at his student somewhat helpless.

Frank made a pouting expression. “Aw, but I was gonna tease Stella...” Gerard's face had to be grimaced by horror because Frank started to giggle and shook his head. “Sorry, I'm just kidding. I promise no one but us will know, Mr Way.” 

Gerard nodded and smiled in relief. “Thank you, Fra-”

“But,” Frank interrupted. “I have one condition.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Gerard looked at him pleadingly. Crap, Frank could basically make Gerard do anything now, he could fucking control him. But Frank just grinned again, then said with a shrug, “I want you to give me detention more often.”

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Gerard sighed with a small grin. Frank flipped him off, then grabbed his school bag and gave his teacher's ass a firm slap before unlocking the door and leaving the room without another word.

 

Who knew being a teacher would be such a pain in the ass?


End file.
